gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stations de radio dans GTA: Episodes From Liberty City
Voici une liste des stations de radio disponibles dans Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. Cette extension apporte une multitude de mises à jour sur les stations de Liberty City. Des émissions de radio sont ajoutées au contenu des radios d'origine avec plus de 50 nouvelles chansons, y compris les pistes originales produites exclusivement pour ces épisodes. Le contenu de radio mis à jour jouera également dans le jeu original si GTA IV The Lost and Damned est installé mais ZiT ne pourra pas identifier ces chansons. Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 right|thumb DJ : Iggy Pop Cette station diffuse du Classic Rock et du Metal. Playlist: *Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" *Styx - "Renegade" *Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" *Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" *The James Gang - "Funk #49" *The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" *Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" *Deep Purple - "Highway Star" *AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" *Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" *The Doors - "Five to One" *Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" *Jefferson Starship - "Jane" *Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" *Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" *Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" *The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" *Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" K109 The Studio right|thumb DJ: Karl Lagerfeld Cette station diffuse du Disco et la Funk. Playlist: *Change - "A Lover's Holiday" (1980) *Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - "Any Love" (1979) *The Fatback Band - "(Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop" (1975) *A Taste of Honey - "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (1978) *The Trammps - "Disco Inferno" (1976) *Creme D'Cocoa - "Doin' the Dog" (1979) *Chic - "Everybody Dance" (1978) *Sister Sledge - "He's the Greatest Dancer" (1978) *Sylvester - "I Need You" (1980) *Patrick Cowley - "Menergy" (1981) *Stephanie Mills - "Put Your Body in It" (1979) *Dan Hartman - "Relight My Fire" (1979) *Peaches & Herb - "Shake Your Groove Thing" (1978) *Rose Royce - "Still in Love" (1982) *Machine - "There But For the Grace of God Go I" (1979) *Candi Staton - "Young Hearts Run Free" (1976) Liberty City Hardcore right|thumb DJ : Max Cavalera Cette station diffuse de l'Extreme Metal et du Death Metal. Playlist: *At the Gates - "Slaughter of the Soul" *Drive By Audio - "Jailbait" *Celtic Frost - "Inner Sanctum" *Entombed - "Drowned" *Sepultura - "Dead Embryonic Cells" *Deicide - "Dead by Dawn" *Cannibal Corpse - "I Cum Blood" *Bathory - "Call From the Grave" *Kreator - "Awakening of the Gods" *Terrorizer - "Fear of Napalm" Self-Actualization FM right|thumb DJ: Audrey Cette station diffuse de l'Ambient et du Chillout. Playlist: *The Orb - "A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre of the Ultraworld" (Live Mix MK10) (1991) *Alpha Wave Movement - "Artifacts & Prophecies" (1995) *Autechre - "Bike" (1993) *Larry Heard - "Cosmology Myth" (1996) *Chilled by Nature - "Go Forward" (Love Bubble Mix) (2002) *Tom Middleton - "Moonbathing" (2007) *Alucidnation - "Skygazer (3002)" (Remix) (2004) *Pete Namlook and Klaus Schulze (feat. Bill Laswell) - "V/8 Psychedelic Brunch" (2002) Vice City FM right|thumb DJ: Fernando Martinez Cette station diffuse de la pop et du rock des années 80. Playlist: *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" (1988) *Swing Out Sister - "Breakout" (1988) *Robbie Nevil - "C'est la Vie" (1986) *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" (1989) *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" (1988) *Five Star - "Find the Time" (1986) *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" (1987) *Mai Tai - "History" (1985) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (1986) *Texas - "I Don't Want a Lover" (1989) *Marillion - "Kayleigh" (1985) *Hue and Cry - "Labour of Love" (1987) *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" (1988) *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" (1982) *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" (1986) *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold on" (1989) *Level 42 - "Something about You" (1985) *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay with Me Tonight" (1983) *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" (1988) *Roxette - "The Look" (1989) *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" (1983) *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" (1985) *Boy Meets Girl - "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (1983) *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" (1984) *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" (1987) *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" (1987) *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)" (1984) *John Farnham - "You're the Voice" (1986) The Beat 102.7 right|thumb DJ: Funkmaster Flex Cette station diffuse du Hip Hop. Playlist: *Busta Rhymes (feat. Ron Browz) - "Arab Money" (2008) *Busta Rhymes (feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss) - "Conglomerate" (2009) *Ron Browz - "Jumping (Out the Window)" (2008) *T.I. (feat. Swizz Beatz) - "Swing Ya Rag" (2008) *DJ Khaled (feat Kanye West & T-Pain) - "Go Hard" (2008) *Kardinal Offishall (feat. Akon & Sean Paul) - "Dangerous (Remix)" (2008) *John Legend (feat. Andre 3000) - "Green Light" (2008) *Kanye West - "Love Lockdown" (2008) *Termanology - "Here in Liberty City" (2009) *Freeway - "Carjack" (2009) *Saigon - "Spit" (2009) *Consequence - "I Hear Footsteps" (2009) *Skyzoo - "The Chase Is On" (2009) *Talib Kweli - "My Favorite Song" (2009) San Juan Sounds right|thumb DJ: Henry Santos Cette station diffuse du Reggaeton. Playlist: *Ivy Queen - "Dime" (2004) *Aventura - "El Desprecio" (2009 - anachronique) *Fulanito - "Guallando" (1997) *Tego Calderón (feat. Oscar D'León) - "Llora, Llora" (2006) *Wisin & Yandel (feat. DJ Nesty) - "Me Estás Tentando" (2008) *Angel y Khriz (feat. Gocho & John Eric) - "Na De Na" (2008) *Elvis Crespo - "Suavemente" (1998) *Don Omar - "Virtual Diva" (2009 - anachronique) Radio Broker right|thumb DJ: Juliette Lewis Cette station diffuse du rock alternatif. Playlist: *Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) *Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) *Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2009) *Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) *Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) *Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" *Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) *FoxyLane - "Command" *Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) *Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA Mix)" *The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) *The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" RamJam FM right|thumb DJ: David Rodigan Cette station diffuse du Reggae. Playlist: *Barrington Levy - "Don't Fuss" (AKA "Sweet Reggae Music") *Ini Kamoze - "Out of Jamaica" *Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - "Holiday" *The Morwells & Prince Jammy - "Jammin' for Survival" *John Holt feat. Sizzla - "Police in Helicopter" *Sugar Minott - "Hard Time Pressure" *Desmond Dekker - "007 (Shanty Town)" *Major Lazer feat. Turbalance - "Anything Goes" *Prince Jammy - "Jammy A Shine" *Toots And The Maytals - "54-46 Was My Number" *Frankie Paul - "Worries in the Dance" *Mr. Vegas - "Mus Come a Road" Vladivostok FM right|thumb DJ: DJ Paul Cette station diffuse de la House et de l'Eurodance. Playlist: *David Morales With Lea-Lorien - "How would u feel" *Steve Mac vs. Mosquito - "Lovin' You More (That Big Track) (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix)" *Sucker DJ's - "Salvation (eSQUIRE Remix)" *StoneBridge feat. Therese - "Put 'Em High (JJ's Club Mix)" *Marly - You Never Know (Morjac Extended Remix)" *Shape : UK & Chic - "Lola's Theme" *Freemasons feat. Amanda Wilson - "Love On My Mind" *Soulsearcher - "Can't Get Enough" *Michael Gray - "The Weekend" *Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena - "Music" *J Majik & Wickaman - "Crazy World (Fonzerelli Remix)" *Booty Luv - "Boogie 2Nite (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix)" *Hook n Sling - "The Best Thing" *Eric Prydz - "Pjanoo (Club Mix)" *David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - "When Love Takes Over" Electro-Choc right|thumb DJ: Crookers Cette station diffuse de l'electro-house. Playlist: *Major Lazer (feat. Leftside & Supahype) - "Jump Up" (2009) *Daniel Haaksman (feat. MC Miltinho) - "Kid Conga" (2009) *Crookers (feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie) - "Put Your Hands on Me (A Capella)" (2009) *Boy 8-Bit - "A City Under Siege" (2009) *The Chemical Brothers - "Nude Night" (2003) *Crookers (feat. Solo) - "Bad Men" (2009) *Miike Snow - "Animal (A Capella)" (2009) *Jahcoozi - "Watching You (Oliver $ Remix)" (2009) *Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) - "Boxer" (2009) *SonicC - "Stickin" (2009) *Black Noise - "Knock You Out (Andy George Remix)" (2009) *Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) - "Boom Da (Crookers Mix)" (2009) *Crookers (feat. Kelis) - "No Security" (2009) WKTT Radio right|thumb Cette radio est une radio de Talk Show Conservateur. Integrity 2.0 right|thumb Une station de Talk Show animé par Laslow et Jorge. Voir Aussi *Stations de radio dans GTA IV Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:GTA IV The Lost and Damned Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned